bioniclestoriesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Bionicle Story: Tagebuch eines Verräters
170px "Bionicle Story: Tagebuch eines Verräters" ist eine Mischung aus einem Epos und Tagebucheinträgen. Sie handelt davon wie Ahkmou die Kohlii-Lektion machen wollte und dabei alles seinem Tagebuch erzählt. Dieses hat jedoch ein dunkles Geheimnis, das über Ahkmous Schicksal entscheiden wird. Kapitel 1: Unerwartete Überraschung "Liebes Tagebuch, ''Ich bin Ahkmou, dein neuer Besitzer. Ich muss dir gleich eine tolle Nachricht erzählen oder besser gesagt dir reinschreiben. Die Turaga haben uns eine tolle Überraschung versprochen. Was kann es wohl sein? Aber sicher ist die toll. Nun ja, ich leg mich dann mal ins Bett..." Ahkmou wacht an einem sonnigen Morgen aus seinem Bett auf. Er gähnt und reibt sich die Augen. Er kann sich noch daran erinnern, dass die Turaga eine Überraschung für die Matoraner haben. Ahkmou ist mit einem satz aus dem Bett und eilt zum Treffpunkt, den die Turaga festgelegt hatten. Alle müssen sich in Ta-Koro vor der großen Hütte des Turaga Vakama versammeln. Ahkmou läuft durch die Sände des Dorfs Po-Koro. Er trifft viele Matoraner die ebenfalls auf dem Weg dorthin sind. Auch seinen besten Freund Kodan. "Hey Kodan! Na, auch schon gespannt?" "Und wie! Was glaubst du eigentlich wird es für eine Überraschung sein?" "Ein Transportmittel wär nicht schlecht. Vielleicht irgendwelche Röhren. Irgendwie kommen mir immer beim Rennen Transportröhren in den Kopf. Dir etwa auch?" Bevor Kodan antworten konnte, stürzten von hinten zwei Po-Matoraner auf sie zu. Der eine sagt vorlaut: "Also ich glaube es wird eine Sportart sein!" Der andere stimmt ihm zu. Ahkmou und Kodan schauen die anderen zwei mit einem schmalen Grinsen an. "Denkt ihr wirklich es wird eine neue Sportart geben? Gefällt denn niemanden das 'Lauf mit 'nem Stein im Sand'?" Der vorlaute Po-Matoraner antwortet: "Nee! Dieses Laufen mit 'nem Steinchen ist doch langweilig! Naja, wir sehen uns dann noch in Ta-Koro." *** Nach einer weile Laufen sind schon alle am Treffpunkt da. Alle reden durcheinander. Alle fragen sich was die Überraschung ist. Ahkmou und Kodan entdecken wieder die zwei Po-Matoraner, die sie auf dem Weg getroffen haben. Der Freund des vorlauten spricht sie an: "Da seid ihr wieder. Oh, wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Hewkii und das ist Hafu." "Ich bin Ahkmou und das ist Kodan." Nun kommen die Turaga zum Vorschein und verkünden ihre Überraschung. Vakama spricht: "Werte Matoraner und Matorarinnen. Wir haben euch eine Überraschung verkündet. Und diese werden wir heute verraten." Plötzlich herrscht Stille. Vakama setzt fort: "KOOOHLIII!!", er hob dabei seine Arme und nun erklärte er was Kohlii ist, "Ganz genau, Kohlii! Dies ist eine neue Sportart." Hewkii und Hafu unterbrechen den Turaga durch ein Springen und Jubeln. Kodan und Ahkmou drehen sich zu den beiden um und starren sie an. Der Turaga lässt sich von Hewkii und Hafu nicht stören. "Für das Kohlii benötigt man zwei Zweierteams, die jeweils einen sogenannten "Kohliischläger in der Hand haben. Außerdem braucht man einen Ball, ein Spielfeld und zwei Tore. Ein Matoraner stellt sich jeweils in das Tor. Der andere muss spielen. Den Ball muss man versuchen in das gegnerrische Tor zu schießen, aber in einer begrenzten Zeit von 10 Minuten. Jedes Dorf hat ein Team. Wenn ihr Spieler im Team sein wollt, dann bewirbt euch bei dem Turaga eures Dorfes. Wenn ihr Fragen habt, wendet euch bitte ebenfalls an uns Turaga." Auf einmal reden wieder alle durcheinander. Ahkmou und sein Freund Kodan sind nicht so begeistert. Doch Hafu und Hewkii jubeln die ganze Zeit über. Die beiden bewerben sich sofort bei Turaga Onewa, wenn sie im Dorf sind. Ahkmou und Kodan tun das nicht. Für sie klingt dieses "Kohlii" nicht so toll. ''"Liebes Tagebuch, ''Weist du was die Überraschung war? Eine neue Sportart, die brutal und nicht so gut klingt. Man hat zwei Zweierteams und jeder hat einen Schläger. Einer ist jeweils im Tor und der andere spielt. Da ist ein Ball den man ins gegnerrische Tor schießen soll. Findest du denn nicht auch, dass es nichts Gutes ist? Jeder der spielen möchte soll sich bewerben. Ich bewerb mich auf keinen Fall. mein Freund Kodan sieht es genau so. Außerdem hab ich zwei Po-Matoraner namens Hewkii und Hafu getroffen. Die jubeln und sind sowas von begeistert. Naja, ich geh dann ins Bett." Kapitel 2: Lebensentscheidung Ahkmou wacht aus seinem Bett auf. Er sieht noch müde aus. Aber er möchte nicht schlafen, denn er hatte einen bösen Albtraum und er möchte den nicht nochmal haben. Er geht langsam aus seiner Hütte. Dort sieht er ein riesiges Podest, wovor wohl ganz Po-Koro steht. Er geht ebenfalls dorthin. Da trifft er Kodan. "Hallo Kodan. Weist du wieso hier die vielen Matoraner stehen?" "Turaga Onewa verkündet die zwei Matoraner, die das Po-Koro-Kohliiteam bilden werden." "Da können wir ja gehen. Wir haben uns sowieso nicht beworben." Kodan meint: "Trotzdem können wir ja erfahren wer die zwei sind." Ahkmou stimmt zu. Turaga Onewa tritt auf das Podest und hält als erstes seine Rede. "Matoraner, Matoraner. Die meisten haben sich beworben. Es war für mich eine schwere Entscheidung. Das Leben dieser zwei Matoraner wird sich wohl für immer verändern. Ich hoffe es ist die richtige Entscheidung", nun sagt er es, "Als erstes, ach was, ich sags einfach -ähm- Ahkmou und Kodan!" Die Matoraner, die Onewa aufgerufen hat, haben ein erschrockenes Gesicht. "Aber, aber, Turaga. Wir haben uns..." "Ihr seid auserwählt! Keine Widersprüche!" Der Turaga verzieht sich in seine Hütte. Die Menge an Motaranern dreht sich zu Ahkmou und Kodan um. Der vorlaute Hafu schreit: "Verräter! Wie konntet ihr!" "Ich seh hier nichts an Verrat", erwidert Ahkmou, "Ich weiß einfach nicht wieso Turaga Onewa uns genommen hat?" Hafu wirft einen strengen Blick auf Ahkmou. "Hm. Tja, dann kann Po-Koro seine Kohlii-Karriere in den Sand schmeißen." Hafu dreht sich um und geht. Die anderen machen es genauso. *** Am Abend sitzt Ahkmou in seiner Hütte und denkt nach. "Ich kann berühmt werden, aber ich kann auch scheitern. Was soll ich tun? Was ist mit einem Training? Oder..." Nun schreit er laut: "Mata Nui, wie ist mein Schicksal bestimmt?!!" Nun fällt sein Tagebuch plötzlich vor seine Füße und blättert sich von alleine in einem hohen Tempo. Ahkmou nimmt es aber in die Hand, damit es aufhört. Ahkmou schreibt in das Tagebuch wieder rein. "Liebes Tagebuch, ''Heute ist ein schlimmer Tag. Du weißt doch, das ich mich nicht für das Kohlii beworben hab. Doch unser Dorfältester hat mich und meinen besten Freund Kodan als Spieler ausgewählt. Es ist einfach schrecklich. Und dieser vorlaute Matoraner, den ich mal getroffen hab, macht mich zum Hikaki von Po-Koro. Was soll ich nur tun, was..." Auf einmal wird Ahkmou schwindlig und fällt mit seinem Kopf auf das Tagebuch. Dabei läuft die Tinte, mit der er geschrieben hat, auf das Blatt des Tagebuches aus. Kapitel 3: Die "Kohlii-Lektion" Ahkmou wacht sehr spät am Morgen auf. Er reckt sich. Er kann sich gar nicht mehr dran erinnern, was gestern Abend geschah. Ahkmou kann sich ebenfalls nicht erklären warum er auf seinem Stuhl geschlafen hat. Er setzt sich auf sein Bett. Er denkt über dieses Kohlii nach. Sollte er alle im Stich lassen oder sollte er sich durchsetzten? Ahkmou könnte auch trainieren. Das ist es. Er könnte trainieren. Nicht nur er, sondern auch Kodan. Er springt auf und rennt zu Turaga Onewa. Ahkmou hat ein strahlendes Gesicht. Auf dem Weg geht ihm Kodan über den Weg. Ahkmou begrüßt ihn: "Na Kodan", nun dreht sich Ahkmou und deutet auf seinen Freund, "alias Kotu!" "Hey, das ist ja mein Kosename. Wenigstens einer der sich noch an den erinnern kann. Was hast du eigentlich vor? Du siehst so strahlend aus." "Ich wollte zu... ähm...naja", Ahkmou kann es einfach nicht sagen, "lass... dich... mal überraschen!" Kodan lächelt einfach nur und Ahkmou rennt zu Turaga Onewas Hütte. Als Ahkmou die risiege Hütte des Turagas betretet, ist ihm plötzlich sehr kalt. Der Turaga bemerkt ihn. "Ahkmou? Was für eine Überraschung. Setz dich ruhig." Der Po-Matoraner erwiedert: "Nein, Nein. Ich wollte ihnen nur was sagen." "Dann leg los!" "Also, es ist so, ich mag das Kohlii nicht, um ehrlich zu sein, aber ich will mein Dorf nicht im Stich lassen. Könnte ich vielleicht irgend ein Training haben?" Der Turaga lacht. "Du kommst gerade zur richtigen Zeit, Ahkmou. In vielen Dörfern gab es Matoraner, die kein Kohlii spielen wollten. In der letzten Nacht haben wir uns Turaga zusammen gesetzt und die 'Kohlii-Lektion' erfunden. Bevor du fragst, was die Kohlii-Lektion ist, sage ich dir, dass du deinem Herzen folgen musst." "Turaga, ich hab noch eine andere Frage! Okay, darf mein Freund Kodan auch mit?" Der Turaga wiederholte: "Folge deinem Herzen, Ahkmou." Als Ahkmou Turaga Onewas Hütte verlassen hat, rennt er sofort zum Haus von seinem Freund Kodan, den er auch Kotu nennt. Ein paar Meter vor seinem Haus schreit Ahkmou: "Kodan, Kodan, ich muss dir was sagen!!!" Der Po-Matoraner stürmt in das Haus von seinem Freund rein. Foch was er da sieht ist nicht gerade erfreut. Kodans ganze Wohnung ist verwüstet. Es liegt überall Schutt und Asche. Ahkmou murmelt mit einem ängstlichen Gesicht: "Kodan?" Ahkmou sieht ein Stück Papier. Er hebt es auf. An der Seite war es etwas zerrissen. Dort stand: In Gedanken an Kodan alias Kotu. ''Er war ein freundlicher und ein willenskräftiger Matoraner. Er mag zwar von der Welt weg sein, doch in unseren Herzen ist er immer noch drin. Möge er weiter Kämpfen, für das, was er gekämpft hat... Ahkmou könnte fast weinen. Er ist voller Wut und Trauer. Ahkmou hat sein Tagebuch mit bei. Er öffnet es. Dort bemerkt er, dass eine Seite fehlt. Er legt das Stück Papier, dass er gefunden hat in sein Tagebuch. Und diese Seite passt exakt in Ahkmous Tagebuch rein. Ahkmou erschreckt so sehr, dass sein Tagebuch runterfällt. Ahkmou wünscht sich, die Kohlii-Lektion nicht zu machen. Doch er muss. Ahkmou beschließt, erst Morgen früh die Lektion zu machen... "Liebes Tagebuch, ''Ich weis nicht ob heute ein schöner oder ein trauriger Tag ist. Ich hab von Turaga Onewa ein Training namens Kohlii-Lektion erhalten. Ich wollte es Kodan erzählen und bin voller Stolz zu seiner Hütte gerast. Doch dort sah ich seine Wohnung verwüstet. Und zwischen Schutt und Asche fand ich einen Zettel, wo geschrieben war, dass Kodan tot ist. Dieser Zettel passt genau in mein Tagebuch. Warum tust du mir das an, Tagebuch? WARUM?" Ahkmou bricht in Tränen aus. Diese Fallen auf sein Tagebuch... Kapitel 4: Ga-Koro Ganz früh am Morgen bricht Ahkmou auf. Er nimmt trotz seiner Angst vor seinem Tagebuch es mit. Turaga Onewa sagte ihm, er solle seinem Herzen folgen. Doch Ahkmou weiß einfach nicht, wo er hin soll. Aber vielleicht weiß es sein Tagebuch. Er schlägt es auf und blättert. Er blättert und blättert. Plötzlich findet er eine Seite, die fast am Ende des Buches ist. Dort steht: Ga-Koro. Der Po-Matoraner hat es begriffen. Er rennt los. Er rennt nach Ga-Koro... *** Die beiden Dörfer Ga-Koro und Po-Koro sind durch eine lange Brücke getrennt. Diese nennt sich "Po-Ga-Brücke". Der beste Weg, um von einem Dorf in das nächste zu kommen, ist die Brücke. Ahkmou befindet sich gerade auf ihr. Mal rennt der Matoraner und mal geht er langsam. Ahkmou war viele Male auf dieser Brücke. Er und Kodan haben hier immer Fische gefangen. Der Po-Matoraner bemerkt etwas, was er auf der Po-Ga-Brücke noch nie gesehen hat: einen kleinen Hafen. Ahkmou rennt sofort dort hin. Dort ist eine Ga-Matoranerin, die gerade Segel setzt. "Hallo!", spricht Ahkmou sie an. Die Matoranerin des Wassers dreht sich um und begrüßt ihn ebenfalls. "Hallo auch!", "Machst wohl die Kohlii-Lektion?" "Ja", antwortete der Po-Matoraner. "Weist du, ich werde sie auch machen. Ähm - Ja, wir haben uns noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Kotu." Ahkmou macht große Augen. "KOTU?! Ist das nicht der Spitzname meines Freundes Kodan?" Kotu antowortet mit einem nichtswissendem Gesicht: "Wer ist Kodan?" Ahkmou schüttelt den Kopf und geht einfach weiter. Kotu winkt ihm hinterher. Ahkmou ist sehr verwirrt. Aber er muss sich auf die kohlii-Lektion konzentrieren. Ahkmou hat das Dorf des Wassers erreicht. Es besteht aus Seetang und treibt mitten auf dem Wasser. Der Po-Matoraner öffnet sein Tagebuch, weil er wissen will, wie es weitergeht. Auf einer Seite steht: Vhisola. Ahkmou weis wer (oder was?) Vhisola ist. Es ist eine ga-Matoranerin, die öfters in Po-Koro war, um seltene Artefakte zu suchen. Sie ist nämlich eine Sammlerin. Doch ahkmou will nicht sofort zu ihr. Er will eine nacht in Ga-Koro bleiben. Der Po-Matoraner fand eine verlassene Hütte, wo er übernachten konnte. Liebes Tagebuch, ''Ich glaube du bist mein Herz und meine Seele. Du hilfst mir immer weiter. Heute habe ich eine Matoranerin getroffen. Sie sagte mir, sie hieße Kotu. Doch das ist der spitzname meines verstorbenen Freundes Kodan. Weißt du was das bedeuten soll? Am nächsten Morgen sucht Ahkmou Vhisola. Der Po-Matoraner durchsucht jede Hütte. Doch er findet Vhisola nirgends. Er öffnet wieder sein Tagebuch. Nun steht da: Boote. Ahkmou weis nicht recht. Wohnt Vhisola auf einem Boot? Ahkmou geht einfach, ohne nach zu denken, zu den Booten von Ga-Koro. Dort sieht er viele kleine Boote. Doch auch hier war keine Vhisola. Der Po-Matoraner setzt sich zum Spaß in ein Boot. Er schaukelt etwas. Und plötzlich schwamm das Boot. Es war schon in ein paar Sekunden ungefähr 10 Meter vom Dorf entfernt. Ahkmou kann also nicht rausspringen. Außerdem hasst er Wasser. Das Boot wurde immer schneller. Nun näherte sich Ahkmou einem Wasserfall. Das Boot und er schwimmen den Wasserfal hinunter. Ahkmou schreit. Doch der Po-Matoraner landet nicht im Wasser. Er landet vor Vhisolas Füße auf einem Seetangboden. Er schaut zu ihr herauf. "Hast mich gefunden?" Ahkmou nickte. "Komm mit in meine Hütte!", sagte Vhisola. Ahkmou folgt ihr. In dem Haus sieht Ahkmou wertvolle Schätze und viel seetang, das zu einem Quadrat geformt wurde. Ohne viel zu erklären sagte Vhisola: "Kunst. Ich gehe kurz weg und wenn ich wieder da bin will ich Kunst sehen." Ahkmou fühlt sich so an, als ob er verletzt wurde. Er schaut sich kurz um und sagte zu sich selber: "Ich gehe." Das tat er auch. Er springt ins Boot und rudert mit den Armen. Ahkmou schlägt sein Tagebuch auf, wo Onu-Koro stand. Dort rudert er hin. Kapitel 5: Das, was du bist Im Dorf der Erde angekommen, öffnet der Po-Matoraner wieder sein Tagebuch. Minenarbeit stand diesmal drin. Ihn schüttelte es, als er diesen Begriff gelesen hat. Die Minenarbeit war gefährlich für ihn und erst vor kurzem hat er über eine kleine Katastrophe in der Minenarbeit gehört. Und vor was er sich graust, dass will er auch nicht machen. Sollen es die Onu-Matoraner doch selber machen. Als er schon auf dem Heimweg war, erhellte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Sie war sehr hoch. Wie eine Egelsstimme. Ahkmou, Ahkmou! Was ist aus dir geworden? Dieses Tagebuch, vergrab es, es tut dir nur Leid zu! Es ist Schuld am To-'' Plötzlich verstummte sie. Dann ein Kreischen. Ein Todeskreischen. Es war, als ob jemand diese Stimme erwürgt hätte. Oder denjeniegen, der sie sprach. Ahkmou schüttelte es jetzt überall. Seit dem Fund des Tagebuches geschehen seltsame Dinge in seiner Nähe. Was war los? War das Tagebuch wirklich verflucht? Sollte er auf die Stimme hören und es wegschmeißen? Aufeinmal drehte sich alles um Ahkmou herum und nun stand er in einer modrigen alten Zelle: Er war in der Grube. Er drehte sich um und sah den Herrscher des Bösen: Karzahni. ''Ahkmou! Du bist nicht das, was du bist. Du bist ein böser Schatten, der alles Gute zerdrücken will. Hör auf mich und wir werden beide über das Universum herrschen. "NEEEIN!" Plötzlich zerplatzte alles und Ahkmou wachte schweißgebadet zwischen Blättern auf. Er atmete und schaute sich um. Er war in der Waldregion von Le-Koro. Es war schon dunkel geworden, deshalb legte er sich schlafen. Es war kurz vor der Morgendämmerung. Damit kein weiterer Traum Ahkmou qüalt, stand er auf. Davor nahm er sein Tagebuch und schrieb. Liebes Tagebuch, Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist. Überall um mich herum passieren schreckliche Dinge. Ich habe Alpträume von Karzahni, indenen er mich zwingt auf die böse Seite zu wechseln. Er sagt... dass ich eigentlich böse bin. Stimmt dies, Tagebuch? Stimmt es? Oh bitte sag es mir! Er hatte nicht die Kraft weiterzuschreiben. Er schloss seinen "Freund" und kletterte einen Baum hoch. Auf diesem befand sie Le-Koro. Hütten sind auf großen Holzplattformen gebaut. Natürlich sind auf anderen Bäumen ebenfalls Plattformen mit Häusern. Plötzlich landete ein Le-Matoraner direckt vor Ahkmous Füßen. "Kongu ist mein Name und ich frage dich, soll ich dir bei der Kohlii-Lektion helfen?" "Nein", war Ahkmous kalte Antwort und ging weiter. Kongu blieb aber hart. "Sicher nicht?" "NEIN!" Er schubste den Matoraner bei Seite. "Aber viellei-" Nun schlug Ahkmou ihn zu Boden. Doch plötzlich fragte er sich, was er da getan hat. Er konnte es nicht fassen und rannte weiter. "Ich bin wirklich ein böser Schatten..." Kapitel 6: Schatten der Vergangenheit Es war mittlerweile Abend geworden in Le-Koro. Ahkmou saß in einer kleinen Bambushütte und dachte nach. Er dachte über sich. Wer ist er? Was ist seine Bestimmmung? All solche Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum. Doch jede blieb unbeantwortet. Nun dachte Ahkmou an sein Tagebuch. Es war doch sonst immer so hilfreich zu ihm gewesen. Vielleicht wird es ihm diesmal auch weiterhelfen. Er nahm ein Bambusrohr mit einem spitzen Ende und schrieb all die fragen in sein Tagebuch. Wenn jemand wüsste, dass Ahkmou ein Tagebuch als Freund hätte, dann würde derjeniege denken, er wäre verrückt oder es ist schwachsinn seine Sorgen einem Buch mitzuteilen. Doch dem Po-Matoraner ist es egal. Flüchtig schrieb er die letzte Frage auf. Er wartete einige Sekunden und dann erschienen seine Antworten - die antworten, die Ahkmous Leben verändern werden... Ahkmou, du bist nicht das, was du bist. Du bist ein kaltblütiger Verräter. Du bist im inneren böse, bloß hast du dein Gedächtnis bei der Reise nach Mata Nui verloren. Du warst Karzahnis Diener. Als er erfuhr, dass du dein Gedächtnis und damit deine Boshaftigkeit verloren hast, sendete er mich, die Schicksals-Schlange in Form eines Tagebuches, zu dir. Ich sollte dich wieder zur bösen Seite bringen. Ja... Ich hoffe, jetzt wird dir einiges klar. Jetzt weißt du, wieso dieses Buch sprach. Ja, ich habe auch Kodan getötet, deshalb lag in seinem Haus eine Tagebuchseite. Ja, dies waren alles Tricks, nur damit ich dich wieder zur bösen Seite bringen konnte. Jetzt weißt du die Wahrheit, die Wahrheit über dich. Als Ahkmou das gelesen hatte, konnte er es einfach nicht fassen. Er war ein Verräter. NEIN! Am liebsten würde er diese Schicksals-Schlange, die ihm vorspielt ein Tagebuch zu sein, umbringen. Genauso... wie er es früher getan hat. Er holte einen Speer hervor. Doch da... verwandelte sich das Tagebuch wieder in das, was es ist... *** In Le-Koro wird bereits fleißig für das Kohlii-Tournament geübt. Kongu und Tamaru, die zwei auserwählten kohlii-Stars, sind bereits richtig gut. Doch ihre Bälle sind etwas dumpf. Sie sind aus einem unfestem Material und zerfallen immer bei einem harten Schlag. Doch da kam plötzlich ein Po-Matoraner, der Kohlii-Bälle verkaufte. Sie waren sehr fest. Doch was die Le-Matoraner nicht wussten, war, dass der nun wieder böse Ahkmou infizierte Kohlii-Bälle verkauft. Diese können ein sehr krank machen. Und das Schlimme war... dass sie süchtig machen. Das geschäfft wurde ein Erfolg für Ahkmou. Schon bald begab er sich ins nächste dorf... Epilog Es geht weiter in "Bionicle Story 1: Kohlii" Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Gresh18